one_piece_pirate_warriors3fandomcom-20200215-history
Crocodile
Crocodile (クロコダイル, Kurokodairu), also known as "King of the Desert" Sir Crocodile (漠の王 サー・クロコダイル, Sabaku no Ō Sā Kurokodairu), is both a fictional character and deuteragonist from the One Piece series. He is the former president of the mysterious crime syndicate Baroque Works, the main antagonist of the Alabasta Arc, and the central antagonist of the Alabasta Saga. He is one of the longest running and most noteworthy primary adversaries of the series, as he was the first enemy to hand Luffy a complete and utter defeat, as well as one of only two who has defeated Luffy more than once. He was originally introduced as a Warlord, or a former pirate captains who serve under but not necessarily respect the World Government, in which Crocodile had gained enough prestige to become over the years. He was later stripped of his title after attempting to take control of the desert kingdom, Alabasta and sent to the underwater prison, Impel Down. Thanks to Luffy, he managed to escape from Impel Down and went to Marineford to participate in the war, with the sole desire to avenge his past defeat to Whitebeard, whom he lost to once in the past. After the war, he and his subordinate Daz Bones decided to head out to the New World. ".''" :—Sir Crocodile. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Ryūzaburō Ōtomo (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Crocodile is a tall man with a wide chest, broad shoulders, muscular arms and legs, and a thick neck. He has pale skin and nape-length black hair which is kept neatly slicked back, though strands tend to fall in front of his face during battles. Crocodile has various battle wounds, most notably a long stitched scar at the bridge of his nose that stretches across his face and a large hook made from a tough gold alloy in place of his left hand. His eyes are deep-set and heavy-lidded, and his thin eyebrows are characteristically drawn upward in the middle. This gives his usual facial expression a feeling of condescension and distrust. Crocodile speaks with a deep, relaxed voice, and he is usually seen smoking a thick cigar produced by his company. In all his appearances, he wears a single gold hoop earring in his right ear, and he usually has several golden rings with different colored gemstones on every finger except the ring finger, for reasons unknown. The Young Past Days In SBS Volume 63, Oda drew the Seven Warlords of the Sea as children. Crocodile is shown having a similar hairstyle as his adult self but is missing his trademark scar and hook. He is shown wearing simple clothing with a large pistol slung on his belt. Pre-Timeskip His theme of dress is meant to convey the image of an Italian mafia boss. In his original appearance, Crocodile wore a bright orange, black-striped button up vest over a long-sleeve white shirt, along with a blue scarf, dark brown suit pants, and polished black shoes with gold buckles. He also wore a long, thick, fully dark green pelted fur coat over his shoulders. After he was incarcerated at Impel Down, he wore a striped prisoner uniform, like most other prisoners, but was somehow permitted to keep his gold hook. After joining Luffy, and Jimbei on their mission to save Ace, he obtained a full change of clothes from the supplies of Newkama Land and thereafter wore a black shirt, a green scarf, dark grey slack shoes, and a dark black overcoat with brown tan fur trim. After the Battle of Marineford, he is seen in attire that greatly resembles the one from Alabasta, consisting of a vest over a plain shirt, a scarf around his neck, suit pants, elegant shoes, and a fur coat draped around his shoulders. Post-Timeskip * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: 44 (debut), 46 (after timeskip) * Birthday: September 5th * Height: 253 cm (8'3½") * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral * Straw Hat Pirates Rivals Enemies * World Government ** Marines Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Devil Fruit :Main article: Sand-Sand Fruit The Sand-Sand Fruit (スナスナの実, Suna Suna no Mi ''; literally meaning "Fruit of the Sand-Sand") the Logia Devil Fruit, which was eaten by Crocodile, allows him to become, generate, and manipulate sand, turning him into a "'Sand Human'" (砂人間, ''Suna Ningen). He has mastered his ability to the point of perfection where he can turn into sand reflexively if attacked. This ability was proven true when Doflamingo cut his head off while he was distracted. While in a desert area, his powers make him nearly invincible. Crocodile has the ability to create huge sandstorms, make multiple bladed weapons out of sand, and create quicksand (given the presence of a nearby underground waterway.) He can also suck all the moisture out of any object, living or non-living, by touching it with his right hand. This ability allows him to utterly destroy his surroundings, killing and macerating any biological substances via dehydration. Techniques The named techniques that are used by Crocodile that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: * Desert Spada (デザート・スパーダ, Dezāto Supāda): Crocodile forms his right hand into a loose blade of fast-moving sand and then stabs it into the ground, extending it along the ground like a torpedo, splitting anything in its path, including the very ground itself, through extreme and focused erosion created by the sand blade, which is strong enough to slice a man in half. When he used this on top of King Cobra's palace, the attack also generated a static surge that ran with the blade, nearly hitting Luffy in the process. "Spada" is the Italian word for "sword". Similarly, "Espada" is Spanish and Portuguese for sword. * Desert Girasole (デザート・ジラソーレ, Dezāto Jirasōre): Crocodile creates another loose sand blade from his right hand with Desert Spada. Like Desert Spada, he stabs it into the ground causing the area in front of him to collapse. However, a giant pit of quicksand will be formed instead, with the sand being takien away by underground rivers (which he can detect). Anything caught in the pit will be sucked in and buried alive. This attack can only be done while in a desert terrain. "Girasole" is the Italian word for "Sunflower". * Barján (バルハン, Baruhan): Crocodile swings his right arm forward while leaving a crescent shaped trail of sand behind it. Anything hit by that trail is instantly robbed of all moisture because of Crocodile's dehydration ability. "Barján" is a Spanish word for "Barchan", a crescent-shaped sand dune. * Sables (サーブルス, Sāburusu): Crocodile summons a massive tornado of sand and sends it on a rampage. Once this sandstorm grows large enough, not even he can stop it. A variation of it is seen when Crocodile makes his first appearance in the Alabasta arc. He makes a sandstorm that can suck the water out of living things and is apparently able to crack steel. Another usage is to send people flying with this technique, as he did with many pirates who interfered with his attempts to kill Whitebeard, as well as sending Jimbei and Monkey D. Luffy out of Admiral Akainu's range. "Sable" is French for "Sand", so the term "Sables" can mean "Sands", but it can also refer to a "Sandstorm". "Sable" is also Spanish for "Saber". * Ground Secco (グラウンド・セッコ, Guraundo Sekko): Crocodile places his hand on the ground and uses his dehydration ability to dry out a huge area around him, turning it into a desert wasteland. When he does this, it also can cause the area around him to crumble and cave in, causing unfortunate foes to fall to their deaths. "Secco" is Italian for "Dry", while "Seco" is Spanish and Portuguese. * Ground Death (グラウンド・デス, Guraundo Desu): An extremely strong version of Ground Secco. Crocodile not only dries up the ground, but anything and everything on it including people and even buildings, all of which is transformed into sand if it has steady contact with the ground. The speed at which things dry also seemingly increases. * Desert Encierro (デザート・エンシエロ, Dezāto Enshiero): Crocodile grabs someone with his right hand, then slowly or quickly drains the moisture from their body with his dehydration ability. This leaves them in a withered and seemingly fleshless state. "Encierro" is the Spanish word for "Imprisoning". * Sables: Pesado (サーブルス ぺサード, Sāburusu: Pesādo): Crocodile gathers a swirling mass of extremely dense sand in his hand, then hurls it at his opponent, causing a massive shock wave upon impact. "Sables" is French for "Sands" and "Pesado" is Spanish and Portuguese for "Heavy". * Desert la Spada (デザート・ラスパーダ, Dezāto Rasupāda): An altered version of Desert Spada. Crocodile now forms several solid blades with fan-shaped edges instead of one large blade made from sand. This is the only time Crocodile has formed solid objects out of sand, although a sufficiently powerful enough blow will instantly shatter it back into sand. In Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates, rather than being four solid blades, this move is more like two buzz-saw like blades that are less solid. * Desert Grande Espada (デザート・グランデ・エスパーダ, Dezāto Gurande Esupāda): An altered and enhanced version of Desert Spada. While Desert Spada forms a long underground blade sand that slices everything its path, Desert Grande Spada slices the enemy with a rising sand blade that erupts from under the ground with greater speed, as not even Akainu was able to dodge it. It seems that this technique does not travel through the ground like Desert Spada, but comes from an specific point of it, as he used on Aokiji's ice field (Crocodile's sand powers would become useless when in contact with any form of water). "Grande" is actually a four foreign language word in Italian, Spanish, French and Portuguese for "large", "great" or "big". It was first seen used to slice Akainu in half to protect Jimbei and Luffy. This move was not named when Crocodile first used it, but it was named in the game One Piece: Gigant Battle. Gallery Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Crocodile's Hook In addition to being one of the few characters shown to have complete mastery over their Cursed Fruit, Crocodile is also formidable in hand-to-hand combat. He fought using only his hook for most of his third match with Luffy, and only resorted to his Cursed Fruit powers near the end when things weren't going in his favor (not to mention his hook had been broken by Luffy). The hook is made mostly out of a golden alloy (which makes it resistant to corrosion) that is extremely tough and resilient; as shown when it took no visible damage from the Night when Crocodile defended Daz Bonez from one of Mihawk's attacks. The golden part of the hook is hollow and can be taken off to expose a poisonous hook hidden inside of it. This part of the hook has a powerful scorpion venom, which is strong enough to melt through rock and kill anyone with the effect of a single slash. In the unlikely event that this hook becomes damaged, there is a knife hidden underneath that can be used in its place. The hook can also serve at times as an improvised mace-like weapon of sorts, evident when Crocodile merely slammed Luffy into a wall via smashing him with the hook. During his incarceration in both a regular prison and Impel Down, Crocodile was permitted to keep his hook, despite it being a potential weapon, lending credence to the assumption that the hook is a prosthesis rather than a bizarre gauntlet. Gallery Timer Bomb For the pinnacle of Operation Utopia, Crocodile prepared a specialized bomb. It was designed to detonate across a maximum radius of five kilometers, large enough to completely obliterate the capital city of Alubarna. It was prepared about 30 minutes prior to the intended firing time, at which point it would be released from a bulky cannon, but in case that method backfired, Crocodile had a special timer installed onto the bomb itself. The timer was set for less than a minute after the planned time. Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Canon ''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 1and 3'' Alabasta Impel Down Non-Canon ''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Crocodile One Piece Encyclopedia * Crocodile Koei Wiki Notes & Trivia * Category:Characters